Paddle switches on power tools have the advantage of providing the user with the ability to activate the power tool from various hand positions on the tool. Current power tools commonly use paddle switches that pivot on one end. This has the disadvantage of requiring more force to actuate the switch at the pivot end of the switch than at the non-pivot end. In some cases, the switch cannot be actuated on the pivot side of the switch. Another disadvantage of paddle switches that pivot on one end is that they require more displacement to actuate the switch on the non-pivot side of the switch.